Two Of A Kind
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: When things get a bit out of hand during a college frat party that Lola and Lana attend, the drinks influence their judgement and things go down. (Older Lolana one-shot)


_**(A/N): Holy shit, I forgot to add the goddamn author's notes. Well, this is yet another Loudcest smut one-shot, featuring perhaps my favorite pairing of the bunch, Lolana. I'd like to once again thank Takaluca for helping me out, and you should check out some of his stuff too. This was also originally planned as a chapter in an entire story collection of one-shots involving the twins' college antics, but that wasn't really getting anywhere so I decided to write this out separately.**_

* * *

The year was 2029. Most of the Loud "kids" were now independent adults making their way into the real world, some already more experienced than others. Lana and Lola were already 6 months into their freshman year of Royal Woods Community College at 19 years old. Things were a bit strange at first, but they eased into it. Not that their journey didn't have a few rough patches, of course. After all, college is a very different lifestyle than what they've been experiencing their whole lives.

As time had gone on, the twins learned many things, both about themselves and the world. Some other things had also changed for them, what with Lana now being a party animal that nowadays seemed more bipolar than easygoing and often reckless and Lola now being the more responsible of the two and was more interested in studying and finishing college than getting piss drunk.

"And that's why I won't go with you. I have to study and focus so I can finish college by the time intended." Lola explained.

"Ah, come on sis, you can't stay stuck in this room studying 24/7. You gotta hang out, have some fun, try new things." Lana said.

"Lana, the last time I tried something new under your influence, we ended up stealing the Declaration of Independence and now we're never allowed to go to Washington D.C. again at the risk of getting arrested."

"We did? I thought that was a dream...though now I understand why Lisa often shoots an angry glare towards me. Still, aren't you bored of just reading old books?"

Lola gave a heavy sigh. "Studying may not be the most fun thing to do, but it's necessary if I'm going to actually have a _life _when college is done. I can't just live off of Winston's inheritance, and I am not lazy."

"Alright, but I heard that they have a… _hot tub _this time."

Lola pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled something, before she sighed. "I know that this is the worst decision I'm gonna make, but fine, I'll go."

Lana gave a smirk and grabbed her by the arm. "Alright, frat party of the year, here we come!" She cheered and they both made their way out of the dorm, or better, Lana dragged Lola out of the dorm. Until they came back and remembered to change into proper clothing, and Lola grabbed her swimsuit, as she wanted to enjoy the only thing that would make her go.

The frat house hosting the party was loud, blasting with music and cheering. The lights were dimmed, instead illuminated by various strobe lights around the area. They made their way inside and shut the door. Both were amazed at just how thoroughly planned everything was. Lola wasn't the type to go to a lot of parties, and Lana's the kind that would go to the more messed up parties.

"Well, here we are!" Lana announced. "Also, that's the hot tub I was talking about, just so you know I wasn't lying." She pointed to where there, indeed, was a hot tub with several students having a good time. There were many snacks and drinks available around it .

Lola just couldn't help but squeal in delight upon seeing it. "Eeeee, this looks AWESOME! But I'm telling you right now, we had better not get into any trouble tonight."

"Heh, I can't promise anything." Her tomboyish twin chuckled. She was also looking forward to another thing at the party, other than the vodka. She had also heard that there would be alligator wrestling, which she dearly missed. The last time she ever did it was when she was 15, and then she had to quit under the order of her parents due to having her front teeth knocked out again after getting caught off-guard by a death roll. And she had that same gap there ever since. But not anymore, she could do whatever she wants. They each made their way toward what they wanted to do.

Lola had to admit, she was glad that she brought her bathing suit with her despite trying to warn herself that Lana would lie about the hot tub. Maybe she should learn to be more trusting of her, even if that was pretty hard to do nowadays. After all, she could be her twin, but she was definitely an irresponsible one. She couldn't remember how many times she was forced to give her a ride because she was in no condition to drive. Now though, she wanted to free herself from such worries and just try to enjoy herself.

She changed into a two-piece pink bikini in the bathroom and went back to the hot tub. As soon as the hot water touched her skin, all of her stress melted away. The people already in there happily accepted her presence. After all, the more the merrier, as long you don't bother. She just sank inside the tank, as she remained only with her neck outside of the water.

The others around there started passing around various drinks, from punch to vodka. Lola always went by one rule, and that rule was to never drink anything at a party because you never know what sickos there could do something to it. Still though, seeing everyone else do it… and also seeing just how much her twin always liked doing it made it hard for her to resist peer pressure. Even with all those messages in her middle and high school classes that told her not to give into peer pressure, it's really easier said than done. And so, for the first time in her life, she accepted an offer of a shot of alcoholic beverage.

It was odorless and tasteless, yet very strong. And as someone who really couldn't hold her liquor due to having never been faced with that problem, it took less than a few more shots for her to get completely drunk.

Meanwhile, while on the line waiting for her turn in gator wrestling, Lana was chugging a bottle of vodka like it was nothing. By the time it was her turn, half of the bottle was gone, and she set it down on a nearby table. She made it a point to warn everyone else that if anyone dared to get even a tiny sip of her vodka, and she would know if they did, that they would regret it. She was completely drunk, but she was also much more used to it and could remember how to wrestle a gator back from all those years she used to do it. Still, she wasn't exactly thinking straight either. But usually that was regardless of her alcohol consumption.

One guy was standing near the entrance to the ring letting people in. The display case of prizes was still full with things such as jewelry, decorations, and… other things, meant for the kinkier of individuals. "Since nobody has been able to successfully win a match against this bad boy over here," He said and pointed towards a large bull gator in the ring. "Whoever can bring him down in 5 minutes or under will be rewarded _two _prizes of their choice."

Lana had her eyes on a full set of gear that included a spiked collar, handcuffs, and a chain leash. She figured that she could get some use of it later on at some point. Though, she did also drag her twin along with her, and there was a very nice-looking intricate necklace made of several clear gems connected by a small chain. It would be nice to give that to her, both as a gift and a thank-you in advance in case something happened.

She cracked her knuckles, as her time has arrived the face the beast. The almost ten years of training, even if she was a bit rusty, would finally be put to use. She entered the arena, and faced the animal with a death glare, expressing how certain she was that she'd put the beast down. The animal had a similar expression towards its new challenger. This would be a tough fight.

"Three… two… one… FIGHT!"

The opponents circled each other slowly, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Suddenly, Lana made her move and leapt towards the side and getting on top of its back. It immediately started trying to get her off, and attempted to death roll. Unlike the last time, she actually managed to counter the move and stay on. Remembering that the most important step was to gain control of its jaws, she firmly pressed onto the neck. She knew it would not hurt the alligator (otherwise she would never get into the sport in the first place) but also knew that it could hurt her.

However, due to her somewhat intoxicated state, she did not use her full strength and was quickly thrown off. Keeping her wits about her, she analyzed the scene and dodged the gator's open jaws. As it was distracted, she got right onto its back and did what she was doing before. Now, she placed her right hand on the top of its head over the eyes to keep them shut. Making sure to keep the head pinned to the ground to prevent the jaws from opening again, she used her other hand to reach over to the bottom part of the jaws and gripped firmly again. As all of the bite power comes from biting down, there is no muscle power from opening the jaws. Both her hands held them shut.

Just around then, out of the corner of her eye she noticed something off-putting. It seemed to be Lola, being carried away from the hot tub by two other guys, and her face revealed she wasn't exactly aware of that. From all the other parties she had been to, and dragged Lola along with her to, she never saw her drink or go into the bedrooms. Something fishy was going on, and she did not like it one bit. Her senses could tell her that.

Adrenaline filling her body, she stopped playing around and wrestled the gator into submission. She heard cheering and quickly selected the prizes she wanted, stuffing them down the front of her overalls. Not keen on losing any time, she leapt out of the ring and ran straight towards where her twin was being carried. She also held her bottle of vodka, ready to hit someone over the head with it if need be. Or just drink its content once she was done.

Regardless, she made her way, following where she saw her sister, and burst into the door just as they were getting ready to remove the two pieces of cloth covering her body. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She shouted and took a few steps toward them.

They turned to her and gave a mocking laugh. "Or else what?" One asked. "Can't you see we're trying to have a private moment here?" Asked the other.

"I'm warning you… I'm totally drunk and not afraid to show you that I'm not a nice drunk." She growled.

"Is...that supposed to scare us?" The second one said. "No, really, I don't know if I should be scared or laugh."

To answer his question, she ran right towards them and smacked him upside the head with the half-full bottle. Some of the contents spilled out, more and more as she kept using it as a bludgeon and switching opponents. One of them grabbed the bottle out of her hands and threw it at a wall, shattering it. Big mistake.

In response to also getting decked in the face, she returned the favor to his groin, as hard as she could. The one that took the bottle but hadn't attacked was knocked to the floor when she leapt right at him like a guard dog. And considering the situation, that wasn't a very far-off comparison.

She growled deeply in his face, fury filling her sapphire-colored eyes. Lola was starting to stir awake and somewhat take in the scene unfolding. Thumps, bumps, snarls and shrieks filled the room as she saw her twin sister practically throw her would-be assailants around the place. Despite often having had scraps with her since the day they were born, she never knew she could get that vicious. She could've sworn she even saw her biting into one of their necks.

A few more minutes went by, and the next thing she knew, Lana was standing victorious and with a few wounds and bruises, along with even messier hair than before, but she didn't mind. She stumbled towards the bed, where Lola was also starting to sit up, and promptly fainted, her face on the cushion.

"H-holy… holy shit… that was awesome…" Lola slurred. She finally had it in her to stand up and carry her by the wrists back out of there. She wished she didn't have to drag her on the floor like that, but she wasn't exactly in peak condition to carry her in her arms and doubted she could even if she was sober. She managed to bring her all the way back to the dorm, shut the door and placed her onto her bed. She turned on the lamp on the nightstand nearby.

Lola noticed her starting to regain consciousness and heard her grumbling something. "Oh, you're awake. I-I'd really l-like to thank you… for everything back there. Don't know what those two could've done." She said and sat on the bed with her. She then laid down to the side, waiting for Lana to face her.

And she did, except… the way she posed, with one leg up and over the other leg, and one arm holding up her head as her other hand cupped her breasts… and those eyes she was giving her. The kind Lola could only describe as bedroom eyes.

"Uhh Lana, I know you've probably had… a lot to drink, like I did, but what are you doing?"

"Nothin'... just thinking how nice you look in that bikini, is all." Lana said, a bit tiredly and with a small smile. "I bet you'd look much nicer without it, though."

Lola's face turned beet red at that comment. "Uhh, well… we're twins and all, so it'd probably be the same as yours."

"Nah, I don't take care of it as much as you do. Yours is much cleaner and shiny… and soft...and curvy...and hot." She began to rub the side of Lola's body.

"Aww c'mon, don't be so hard on yourself. I know you're rough, but-" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed what Lana was doing. And for some reason, she actually kind of _liked _it. Maybe it was feelings she kept buried deep down for a long time, maybe it was purely the drinks, or a combination of the two. And besides, twins tend to be very close. She started doing the same as well.

"F-fuck, yeah…" She said breathlessly, after a few moments. Lola noticed some things sticking out of the front of her overalls near her chest. "Hey, what's that?"

"Those are tits." Lana snarked.

"No, I mean, there's something else sticking out from there."

"Oh yeah… I-I got some stuff…" She took out the two things she had won from her gator wrestling match. She placed the gear on the bed and handed the necklace to her more refined sister.

"Huh, I thought you didn't like jewelry… always tryin' to be more macho than all the guys and stuff."

"No, silly, it's for you. I thought you might like it."

"Aww, for me? Are you trying to get me to marry you?" She jokingly said. She put on the necklace.

"Eh...just the night is fine by me." Lana said, indicating the other toys she had with her.

"Oh, I see then…" Lola smirked and moved closer towards her twin until she was nearly on top of her. "Then I guess we'll have to make it our best night ever."

"Oh, definitely. But first, there's something we gotta get rid first." Lana said, as she reached her hand behind Lola. In a matter of seconds, the top part of Lola's bikini fell on the bed. And just a few seconds later, while Lola was a bit in shock, the bottom part also fell down. She stared at her now exposed twin, taking in every inch of her nude body - her smooth skin, the luscious, flowing golden hair, that shaven pussy- ah jeez, she was really spiraling out of control just from the sight alone. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, and a line of drool dripped onto the sheets. She was perfect… absolutely _perfect._

Lola noticed this and snickered. "What? You've been around me your whole life, yet now you can't even handle me."

Lana rolled her eyes and grunted. "It's not the same." She started undoing the straps of her overalls when suddenly the top of her hands were slapped. Not hard, but enough to get her to stop.

"No, let me help you. You're drunk."

"Well s-so are you, you know."

"Yeah, but I only had a few drinks and I can still handle its power better. And besides… the princess always gets what she wants." She did have a point. Well, as good of a point as one drunkard could make to another drunkard, anyway. It's not like any of them knew what exactly they were doing.

Obediently, Lana moved her hands away from the buttons of the straps and let Lola do everything instead. Not just undoing them, but also pulling them off, painfully slowly. She could tell that she was doing it on purpose, teasing her for her own amusement. And she both loved it and yearned for things to move along already at the same time.

"Aw c'mon, can't ya go a lil' faster?"

"Be patient, my dear."

After what felt like an eternity, both of them were as nude as the day they were born and ready to spring into action. Unlike Lola, Lana's body had many scars, a result of her rough and tumble nature, and wasn't shaven. She wasn't sure if she ever even did. Not that she minded, though.

"Wow, just wow." Lola said.

"Hey, I know I'm not a princess, but no need to offend."

"Who said I was offending?" She teased, with a finger on Lola's chest. "I _love_ a rougher body."

"Heh, all this time and yet I somehow never saw you as the kinda gal that would. Always thought you never liked it rough."

"Oh please, if I didn't like it rough, then I wouldn't be able to handle you my whole life."

"Fair point. So, princess, how shall your rough guard serve you?"

"Really? We haven't done that since we were, like, six."

"Nobody is looking. Maybe it's time to look back at some memories...and create some _exciting_ new ones. As my lord, you give the orders."

"Ya know what, we're probably not gonna remember this in the morning, so… fuck it. Let's do this." Lola looked back at the spiked collar, handcuffs, and chain leash that Lana had brought in earlier. "First order of business, put these on." She gestured toward the aforementioned gear.

"Hmm, if you command, my highness." Lana played, as she grabbed both items, and slowly put it on. Some sort of revenge from before, but Lola seemed to be enjoying the show. Now she was collared and handcuffed, like she was Lola's prisoner or pet. "What's next?"

"Hmm…" Lola stroked her chin in thought. "Come over here." She laid down and spread open her legs into an M shape, and grabbed onto the chain.

"Ohoho, I see we have a slutty princess over here." Lana crawled towards her, until her lips were only a few centimeters of Lola's 'lips'.

"Says the one who's so eager to serve, not that I'm complaining. Speaking of serving, you know what to do next." She yanked the chain a little bit, not enough to actually move her, but enough to show the direction she wanted her to move.

Lana gave a small nod and moved in for the 'meal.' She went in slowly and easily first to test the waters, gently moving her tongue along the slit. The hum of pleasure and the moans from her partner-for-the-moment let her know she was doing a good job and kept going. Soon, she started picking up the pace until she was sloppily lapping her up. Lola squeaked in pleasure, having not been prepared to the feeling. She was no virgin, but wasn't used to being too kinky. That and she never had a girl-on-girl experience before, and most definitely not with her twin.

Suddenly, she felt something going in. Looking down, she saw her rougher twin's fingertip slightly inside. "What are you doing?" She asked.

She looked up, her chin shining with those juices. "What, never had a finger inside you?"

"Not one that wasn't mine, mind you." Lola said.

"Oh boy, you don't know what you're missing." Lana said, as she used a couple of them and went straight inside. She snickered a bit at the loud "eep!" she heard in response.

"How do you know w-what to _*huff* _do, so well?" Lola asked and panted a bit.

"This ain't my first time going down on a girl. Sure, I prefer the D, but y'know… I love the ladies too. They're a fun lot." Lana casually answered and continued moving her fingers back and forth. Lola wasn't sure if it was just the vodka talking, but knowing her, she wouldn't be surprised if she was telling the truth.

"So… why didn't you tell me?"

"Never saw a reason to, until now. Didn't think you'd wanna hear about my bedroom experiences, since you get grossed out so easily." Deciding to multitask, while doing that she also placed her lips on her rosy red clit and sucked.

"O-oh my...d-don't stop!" Lola moaned. She never would expect to find pleasure on the homosexual interaction. After all, she didn't expect to engage in a homosexual interaction at all. Nor did she expect to ever get drunk, and then have a homosexual interaction. "T-this is so good!"

"Told ya you were missin' out." Lana kept on going until she felt the juices squirt all over her fingers, palm, and even wrist, as well as the sheets. That high-pitched moan was like music to her ears.

"Less talking, more sucking!" Lola demanded, shoving Lana's face back at where she was.

"Yes, your highness. So, is this what Princess Pies taste like, the ones that you used to love?" She went back to what she was doing before, but took her fingers out. She wiped them on the sheets, not really caring that it was her bed.

"Actually, I think I'd like something a bit more. Take off the handcuffs, but leave the other stuff on."

Lana stood up and allowed Lola to remove the cuffs from her wrists, placing them on the far side of the bed.

"So, what's the idea from our highness?"

"Well, come closer and I'll tell you." She slightly yanked the chain again towards her. "And stay sitting up while doing it."

Lana scooted closer, having a hunch of what she was about to say "Come on, don't let me hanging. What is it?"

"Closer…" She did. "Still not close enough." She kept moving up until their chests were pushing against each other, and their legs interlocked with each other.

"I'm pretty new to all this, but you know that thing, uh… when two girls… ya know?"

Lana tilted her head in confusion. "Whatcha talkin' about? You're gonna have to be more specific, I'm not thinking straight."

"Well, uh- _wait, did you just?!"_ Lana's giggling answered her question.

"I couldn't resist the opportunity. But seriously, what are you talking about?"

"When you move back and forth, with your legs spread… what's that called?"

"Uhh… scissoring?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well then, say no more, and let _me _show _you _how it's done." She reached over to where her phone was and went through her playlist. She soon found one that seemed to fit the mood. 'Insomniac' by Timeflies started playing.

_**Mind racing, sleep chasing**_

_**These flashin' lights and they gone**_

Lana reached over for the lightswitch near the lamp and turned it off. The room was illuminated only by the glow of the phone that was playing the music. And soon, that faded too, plunging the room into darkness. Their eyes quickly adjusted to it and could see each other just fine, thankfully.

"Just sit back and relax~" Lana said and stroked Lola's cheek gently. Her drunken smile put a drunken smile on her own face.

_**Keep testin' my patience**_

They wrapped their arms around each others' bodies, groping each other's breasts. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, until their lips interlocked into a kiss.

_**I always get what I want**_

The kiss got a bit more serious as they both parted their lips slightly, allowing for tongue entry. Lola caught a slightly fishy yet sweet taste, which she assumed was due to what happened before.

_**Sleep dreaming, still faded**_

_**We wrestle dusk until dawn**_

They closed their eyes in the passion as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Of course, Lola soon won, making it clear that indeed, the princess always gets what she wants. It's always been that way, and it didn't seem as though that would change. Definitely not in this moment.

_**No question, I'm waiting, let's keep this goin'**_

It continued for a few more moments before they stopped, ready for the main event.

_**Once you close your eyes, eyes**_

_**Running down your thighs, thighs**_

The tomboy felt the bottom of her thighs being grasped before the hands ran down them. Her skin was quite a bit rougher than the former pageant queen's.

_**Got you hypnotized-ized**_

_**I, I got you begging for more**_

"C-c'mon, Lols, what're you waiting for? You said you wanted to try-" A finger was placed on Lana's lips.

"Shhh… like I said before, be patient."

_**Than just a dream, dream**_

_**Silhouetted screams, screams**_

_**Hop on top of me, set you free**_

_**I just need to know**_

They rubbed up against each other, eliciting a moan from them both. Lana was relieved to finally be getting some treatment of her own, after having been providing it for the most part. Just like Lana started everything else, they started slow and smooth to get used to it, before picking up the pace.

_**Could you be my, be my, be my**_

_**Be my insomniac?**_

_**Dreamin', got you screamin'**_

_**Heavy breathin', knock you on your back**_

At one point, just sitting up didn't give them enough room. And so Lana got flipped onto her back with Lola on top. The new position allowed them to move a bit more freely. The twins grabbed onto each others' shoulders to help push up against each other.

_**Could you be my, be my, be my**_

_**Be my insomniac?**_

_**Oooh, I got you feelin' like that**_

_**Insomniac**_

The song kept playing as they continued their passionate lovemaking. Right now was no time for regrets, they could save that for the morning's hangover if they even remembered what, or who, went down. And it continued, climax after climax with a small break in between each. By the time they were done, they were both on the verge of passing out.

"T-that was great…" Lola panted.

"Yeah, it was, sis… it was." Lana replied.

And they both passed out at the same time on Lana's bed, laying on the sheets ass-to-ass and with Lana still wearing the gear.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Lola slowly began opening her eyes. Her head was aching, she was feeling dizzy, her throat was dry...she felt like a complete mess. She imagined that was how Lana feels every time she came back drunk from parties. Or at least the first times. Nowadays she would wake up as energetic as a person who had a full 8 hour sleep.

She slowly tried to seat up, trying to catch some fresh air. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but she managed to, after some moments, regain full control of her senses. Even if it forced her to stay down.

"Ugh, I'll _never_ go to one of Lana's parties ever again." She told herself. She then noticed she was on her bed, with someone else, a person besides her.. "_Wow, I don't remember meeting no guy last night." _She thought, still a bit tired.

"Holy, shit, what did we do last night?" Lana groaned as she got up as well. She was still wearing the spiked collar and chain leash, and just like Lola, was completely in the buff.

Lola looked over to see her twin over there. "Lana, what are you doing in my bed?"

"_Your _bed? This is _my _bed! What are _you _doing here?"

"Lana...why are you naked?"

"I could ask you the same question, ya know?" Lana said, apparently wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wait a minute… we're both naked… and in the same bed… and what the hell are you wearing?"

Suddenly, it clicked for the both of them, as they started recalling last night's events. Lola let out a scream and fell off of the bed with a loud _THUMP. _Lana just stayed laid down on a pillow, until she raised her head after hearing the noise.

"You alright?"

"NO, I am NOT alright, Lana, we _banged!_" Lola didn't bother getting up, instead covering her face with both of her hands.

"Oh, wow, _huge_ deal." Lana said, ironically.

"It is a huge deal, because we're twins! We're not supposed to fuck each other, that's rule number one!" Lola shouted and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Listen here, princess, when ya get wasted, ya do anything. That doesn't mean we'd do it otherwise. We won't marry, we won't fuck again, we won't love each other besides family love...obviously we won't have kids, we did it like it was a complete stranger."

"Except with that, there would maybe be a walk of shame, but that's all! This is incest, wait no, _twincest!_"

"Ugh, you still talk a lot with Luan, don't ya? Ya need to chill out. Nobody will know, it won't happen again… or you'll tell me you remember all the details and you're freaked out because you liked it?"

Lola groaned again and got back up onto the bed, this time covering herself as well as she could. "You know full well that's not the case, as for one thing, I am not a lesbian. Not that it matters, but you know…"

"Aw c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, how can sex be bad?"

"When it's with something or someone that YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FUCK! I thought you of all people would know that."

"Don't bring that topic up! This was completely different. Two drunk people is different from rape and...other stuff."

Lola took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Okay, alright… it's not the end of the world, we'll just live our lives like nothing happened last night…"

"See, that's the spirit! Anyway, we should get dressed, don't we have class today or something?"

"I thought today was Sunday."

"Oh yeah, true. You're the one who usually tells me to get ready for class after my hangover."

"Alright, then I'm going back to bed. In my _own _bed." Lola got up and switched to the bed on the other side of the room, which was neatly made unlike her twin's. "And we'll never speak of this again."

"Fine, whatever. Oh, hey, Lols."

"Yeah?"

"There's this party next week and-"

"NO!"


End file.
